


Kept Around

by ami_ven



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the last time, where is my new issue of <i>Evil Genius Today</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "frustration"

“Shego!” yelled Drakken, blue face slowly turning purple. “For the last time, where is my new issue of _Evil Genius Today_? If you’ve taken it, _again_ , so help me…”

“I didn’t take your magazine,” she replied, leaning in the doorway and holding it up. “You left it in the bathroom.”

“I did no such thing,” he snapped, knowing that he had done exactly that, and stalked across the room to snatch it from her. “Why do I even keep you around?”

“For my pretty smile?” suggested Shego, grinning.

“I— no,” he said, turning more purple, but she kissed him anyway.

THE END


End file.
